dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
God of Secrets
} |name = God of Secrets |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = GodofSecrets.png |px = 270px |start = |end = |previous = Investigate the Elven Glyphs |location = Lost Temple of Dirthamen |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = Runes in the Lost Temple }} God of Secrets is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest becomes available upon completion of the war table mission, Investigate the Elven Glyphs. Walkthrough It is necessary to have a mage, a warrior, and a rogue in your party, as the quest involves lockpicking, bashing walls, and activating Veilfires. The goal is to find the scattered body parts of Dirthamen's High Priest and assemble them on pedestals in the main ritual chamber. There are six body parts to find in the area—Head of Misery, Eyes of Sorrow, Heart of Despondency, Tongue of Whispers, Ears of Unheeding, Hands of Torment. Follow the quest markers to find all the altars on which they are found. As with the quest, Ruined Blade, you need to be holding Veilfire when you approach the altars in order to take the body parts. However, be careful when walking under waterfalls, as these will put out your veilfire and you will need to get a new torch. When taking the body parts from their altars, undead enemies will to attack you. The most difficult are the ones in the south-east area and the one beyond the initially locked gate close to the first veilfire brazier, as they will summon two Arcane Horrors and several Corpses. Bringing spirit resistance tonics to survive the Horror's spirit barrage attacks is a good idea, as it can devastate your party in seconds. The undead enemies in the temple are vulnerable to fire damage, but resistant to cold damage. For finding the Ears of Unheeding, enter the second door on the right side of the sanctuary. Passed the archway you'll see two locked doors and another archway leading to some stairs. The first locked door on your left has to be opened with a mechanism, aka a lever, looking at the door you will find the lever at the left corner of the room. After placing all the parts on the pedestals, you can summon the High Priest, who appears in the form of a Despair demon. Many Corpses will also spawn to assist the boss. Retreating back to the stairway is a good tactic since it's a natural bottleneck, and will help in keeping the corpses focused on your tank, and give elevation for any archer rogues. The priest will constantly be raising a barrier for protection on himself. Counter it with Dispel and other abilities that do high damage to barriers. As with other Despair Demons, the High Priest is vulnerable to fire damage, but resistant to cold damage. Once the Priest is defeated, the main door in the ritual chamber becomes unlocked. In order to finish the quest, you must loot everything from the chest found in the chamber. Be warned that several enemies will arrive at the temple entrance and attack the Inquisitor and their party on sight as they attempt to leave. Rewards * 1,934 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power * Notes * Two Freed Are Slaves mosaic pieces are found in the temple—one near the third explorer remains (as shown on the map image above) and one in the last room after the demon is defeated Codex entries ru:Бог_тайн Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Lost Temple of Dirthamen side quests